


«Я убил клоуна. АМА!»

by Fil_l



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Coming Out, Melodrama, POV Outsider, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Pre-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie-it, Social Media, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: «Меня (39М) сегодня дважды пырнули ножом, и я хочу развестись. Помогите?»Или: история, где Эдди сидит на Реддите.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	«Я убил клоуна. АМА!»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I killed a clown. AMA!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394368) by [liesmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/pseuds/liesmyth). 



> эта история понравилась мне тем, что здесь присутствует такая точка зрения, которую мы за полтора года с премьеры "Оно 2" ещё не рассматривали
> 
> за беттинг большое спасибо krovosisya!!!(ФБ) да, несмотря на то, что фактически здесь куча ошибок (ОСТАВЛЕННЫХ НАРОЧНО!!), текст подвергался проверке 😂 просто это соцсеть 😌
> 
> здесь будет много сносок, поскольку я знаю, что такое Реддит, только в теории 
> 
> важное примечание: все акронимы, характерные для англоязычных пользователей Реддита, я только номинально перевела на русский, так как это всё-таки иностранный сленг
> 
> больше рэдди 🤠👉 https://vk.com/knockout_co

r/relationship_advice¹

Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 2 года назад

**Я (37М) случайно назвал свою жену (38Ж) «мамочкой». Теперь она злится на меня**

Мы женаты уже 6 лет. Моя жена очень заботлива, иногда даже чересчур, и она очень беспокоится, если я долго не выхожу на связь, потому что её отец ушёл из семьи, когда она была маленькой. Она немного похожа на мою мать, которая умерла 4 года назад.

Вчера она позвонила мне перед сном (я уехал по работе) и заметила, что у меня был сиплый голос. Я сказал ей, что простудился в аэропорту и принял несколько таблеток от кашля, и она ответила мне, что я должен вызвать врача. Я подумал, что в этом нет необходимости, и мы обсудили это. В конце концов, моя жена предложила оставаться на телефоне, пока я не засну, чтобы она могла присмотреть за мной. Я начал засыпать, а она продолжала говорить, и когда я уже почти заснул, я сказал: «Спокойной ночи, мамочка». Наверное, я вспомнил, как в детстве мама приходила ко мне в комнату и смотрела, как я сплю.

Я только что вернулся домой, и моя жена не хочет со мной разговаривать. Она объяснила, что произошло после того, как я спросил её, в чём дело, и она очень расстроена, потому что они с моей матерью недолюбливали друг друга. И она говорит, что это случается не в первый раз. Я ничего такого не помню.

Что мне делать?

РЕД.: нет, это не «кинк» и такого никогда не случалось во время секса. Успокойтесь нахуй.

***

¹ Сабреддит **«** **relationship** **_** **advice** **»** : сообщество, где люди, находящиеся в отношениях, могут получить или дать совет.

***

r/relationships²

Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 2 года назад

**Моя (37М) жена (38Ж) настаивает на том, чтобы забирать мои лекарства**

Мы с женой очень серьёзно относимся к нашему здоровью. Мы отслеживаем все медицинские назначения в общем гугл календаре, и я синхронизирую его с моим рабочим компьютером. Она работает меньше часов, чем я, и занимается расписанием наших регулярных приёмов (у неё есть вся моя информация и она является моим доверенным лицом). Я ценю всё, что она делает. Однако я попросил её, пожалуйста, *не* забирать мои лекарства из аптеки. Я не хочу, чтобы чужие люди забирали мои лекарства, и тем более мне не нужно, чтобы моя жена напоминала мне принимать лекарства, которые я уже планировал принять сам. Она всегда говорит мне cделать что-то, что я уже собирался делать, и это сводит меня с ума.

Это продолжается уже несколько месяцев. Пару раз я даже уходил из офиса пораньше, чтобы заглянуть в аптеку рядом с нашим домом, но она звонила мне на полпути, чтобы сказать, что «избавила меня от лишних хлопот». Мне не нужно, чтобы она избавляла меня от лишних хлопот... я могу сам забрать свои сраные таблетки. Я не хочу, чтобы их кто-то трогал, кроме медработников, и в последний раз, когда я сказал ей об этом, она расстроилась и сказала, что она не «чужой человек», а моя жена. Я повысил на неё голос, и она заплакала. Я много раз извинялся за то, что накричал, но сегодня она написала мне, что забрала мой клонопин, даже не спросив меня, и добавила напоминание в наш гугл календарь.

Как мне объяснить ей, что я не хочу, чтобы она делала это?

РЕД.: Мне не нравится, когда люди имеют доступ к моим лекарствам, потому что моя мать заставляла меня принимать таблетки, которые на самом деле мне были не нужны. Моя жена знает об этом. Она хочет помочь, но как мне донести до неё, что она СОВСЕМ не помогает?

РЕД. 2: Да, она также готовит и делает бо́льшую часть работы по дому. Я занимаюсь садом и всем, что снаружи. Мы оба удовлетворены нашим разделением обязанностей, и я ничего не «ожидаю». Она просто любит напоминать мне о том, что я ВСЁ РАВНО собирался сделать.

РЕД. 3: вы все конченые МУДАКИ.

***

² Сабреддит **«relationships»** — то же, что и сабреддит «relationship_advice».

***

u/chevvyDIY76

СОРТИРОВКА • НОВОЕ

ОБЗОР КОММЕНТАРИЕВ

chevvyDIY76 прокомментировал _(Инвестирование) Roth IRA³ помогите?_ • r/personalfinance⁴ • опубликовано u/captncrunky

 **chevvyDIY76** 3 очка • 3 дня назад

Ты родился таким, блять, идиотом или брал уроки?

chevvyDIY76 прокомментировал _Леди на самом деле загнала это в мастерскую_ • r/justrolledintotheshop⁵ • опубликовано u/effireflame

 **chevvyDIY76** 5 очков • 3 дня назад

Рама выглядит не так уж плохо, я думаю, что ржавчина в основном только снаружи. Просто поставьте на неё новые крепления.

chevvyDIY76 прокомментировал _Я заставил своего отца сходить на сеанс терапии_ • r/raisedbynarcissists⁶ • опубликовано u/frankiiilicious

 **chevvyDIY76** 8 очков • 4 дня назад

Но ДОВЕРЯЕШЬ ли ты своему психотерапевту — это важный вопрос

chevvyDIY76 прокомментировал _Совет по переделке ванной комнаты: покрашенные панели для душа?_ • r/DIY⁷ • опубликовано u/Joecaps87

 **chevvyDIY76** 4 очка • 6 дней назад

Ты в курсе, что ты аннулируешь гарантию на продукт, если будешь так его эксплуатировать, да? В гарантии чётко говорится, что « _при эксплуатации по назначению и правильной установке и обслуживании в соответствии с нашими опубликованными инструкциями по установке...»_ Ты серьёзно хочешь рискнуть 50-летней гарантией? Не вздумай, приятель.

chevvyDIY76 прокомментировал _Подушки безопасности неправильно раскрылись во время аварии_ • r/MechanicAdvice⁸ • опубликовано u/joshuatrez12

 **chevvyDIY76** 17 очков • 1 неделю назад

Сейчас же свяжись с адвокатом. Некоторые автомобили этой модели отозвали обратно, и, возможно, твою машину тоже надо.

chevvyDIY76 прокомментировал _(Долг) Какие у нас шансы изменить наше финансовое положение?_ • r/personalfinance • опубликовано u/badpanic63456

 **chevvyDIY76** 23 очка • 1 неделю назад

Можете обратиться в r/bankruptcy⁹ за подробностями, но я бы пока воздержался от подачи заявки. Это может помешать вам снять квартиру, получить новую работу и в принципе у этого будут более серьёзные последствия, чем вы, скорее всего, ожидаете. Какой у вас совокупный доход? У вас есть собственный капитал дома? Потенциально вы можете убедить их согласиться на единовременное урегулирование и выплату долга единым платежом с более низкой процентной ставкой.

chevvyDIY76 прокомментировал _(Деревообработка) Стол из фанеры, советы?_ • r/DIY • опубликовано u/springtimebabs

 **chevvyDIY76** 3 очка • 1 неделю назад

На мягкой древесине легче и чаще всего появляются царапины, и ты бы это знал, если бы потратил пять сраных секунд на поиск информации. Её всё ещё можно использовать для большинства предназначений стола. Всегда пожалуйста

chevvyDIY76 прокомментировал _АИТА¹⁰, если не могу простить моего сына_ • r/AmITheAsshole¹¹ • опубликовано u/throwawaymom638

 **chevvyDIY76** 78 очков • 1 неделю назад

ЮТА¹² за то, что пытаешься снискать одобрения своих действий.  
ОП¹³: вот моё одностороннее изложение ситуации без деталей и привлекающих внимание броских фраз.  
Комментаторы: Да ты святой, вот тебе апвоут¹⁴ :)  
ОП, ты похож на эмоционального вампира, который хочет внимания. Хвала небесам, что мы с тобой не родственники

***

**³ Roth IRA** — это индивидуальный пенсионный счет (IRA) в соответствии с законодательством Соединенных Штатов, который, как правило, не облагается налогом при распределении, при условии соблюдения определенных условий. 

⁴ Сабреддит **«Personal Finance»** : помощь в планировании бюджета и пенсии, советы по сбережению средств, выходу из долгов, кредитовании, инвестировании.

⁵ Сабреддит **«** **Just** **Rolled** **Into** **the** **Shop** **»** : идиотские примеры того, что люди, приносят, привозят или забрасывают к работникам сферы обслуживания, и самих людей.

⁶ Сабреддит **«raisedbynarcissists»** : для людей, которых растили и воспитывали люди, страдающие от нарциссического расстройства личности.

⁷ Сабреддит **«DIY»** : здесь люди делятся своим опытом «сделай сам».

⁸ Сабреддит **«MechanicAdvice»** : советы от опытных механиков.

⁹ Сабреддит **«bankruptcy»** : полезные советы для тех, кто хочет осуществить процедуру банкротства.

¹¹ Сабреддит **«AmITheAsshole»** : излияние моральных дилемм и обсуждение, где можно выяснить был ли ты мудаком в конфликте, который не даёт тебе покоя.

¹⁰ **AITA** ( _Am_ _I_ _the_ _asshole_ _?)_ — акроним, обозначающий вопрос «Мудак ли я в это ситуации?».

¹² **YTA** ( _You_ _’_ _re_ _The_ _Asshole_ _)_ — акроним, обозначающий, что да, ты мудак.

¹³ **ОР** ( _Original Poster_ ) — автор поста.

¹⁴ **Upvote/Downvote** — фактически, это «+» и «-» в системе голосовании внутри реддита. Чем больше плюсов, тем выше находится комментарий под постом, чем меньше — тем он ниже. Также комментарию можно дарить серебряные и золотые награды за отдельную плату.

***

r/AmITheAsshole

Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 1 год назад

 **АИТА, потому что послал мою свояченицу н* перед всей нашей семьёй** (Все хороши)

Извините, длинный пост.

У моей жены (мы в браке 7 лет) и СИЛ¹⁵ очень конкурентные отношения. СИЛ младше моей жены, и она была самым любимым ребёнком в детстве, она училась на юридическом факультете и первой вышла замуж. Моя жена утверждает, что СИЛ часто «хвасталась» этим и обычно высмеивала мою жену за то, что ей было 30 и она ещё не вышла замуж в то время, когда мы были помолвлены. Принимая это во внимание, можно было бы подумать, что они не близки, но на самом деле они созваниваются несколько раз в неделю, и мы проводим все праздники вместе, и видимся с СИЛ и её семьёй по крайней мере каждые пару месяцев.

СИЛ замужем, у неё двое детей. Мой шурин — конченый имбецил, и я глубоко сожалею о каждом мгновении, проведённом в его обществе, так как я никогда не смогу вернуть эти драгоценные минуты своей жизни. Поскольку СИЛ и моя жена всю свою жизнь были соперницами, иногда моя жена тонко хвасталась мной своей сестре, когда устраивались семейные сборища (у меня хорошая работа, и к тому же я не одеваюсь как 19-летний хипстер. БИЛ¹⁶ был безработным 3 года, и он подбирает себе свитера так, как будто страдает дальтонизмом). Из-за подобного поведения моей жены я чувствую себя неловко, но я понимаю её неуверенность, которую она испытывает в кругу своей семьи, и хочу, чтобы она чувствовала поддержку, поэтому я никогда ничего не говорил. В прошлое Рождество мой БИЛ спровоцировал дебаты за ужином в доме моей МИЛы¹⁷. Это был крайне неприятный опыт для всех. Моему БИЛу не хватает извилин, чтобы вести какие-либо интеллектуальные споры, но ему нравится провоцировать меня. Ещё он гомофоб (я натурал, но идеологически против дискриминации). Когда мы ехали домой после ужина, моя жена призналась, что БИЛ изменяет её сестре, и взяла с меня обещание никогда никому об этом не рассказывать.

Вчера был день рождения моей жены. Мы пригласили на ужин СИЛ, БИЛ и детей, а также мать и отчима моей жены. За ужином СИЛ сообщила нам, что недавно получила повышение на работе, и все её поздравили. Затем она сделала замечание моей жене, сказав, что в её возрасте она должна быть более успешной в профессиональном плане, учитывая, что у нас нет детей. В этот момент моя жена, очень взволнованная, сказала СИЛ и всем, кто сидел за столом, что мы на самом деле пытаемся завести ребёнка. ЭТО НЕПРАВДА, тема детей — это яблоко раздора в нашем браке (я не хочу заводить детей), и моя жена это ЗНАЕТ. Я кипел от злости, и СИЛ это заметила.

После ужина я убирал посуду и застал на кухне разговор моей жены и СИЛ. СИЛ спрашивала мою жену, серьёзно ли она хочет иметь от меня детей. Я НЕ хочу детей, но это меня оскорбило, учитывая, с каким мужчиной СИЛ предпочла заводить семью. Моя жена спросила её, что она имеет в виду, и СИЛ сказала, что я выглядел не очень-то счастливым при мысли о детях. Она также сказала, что вряд ли будет хорошей идеей рожать детей в «проблемных отношениях», и что я «отдалился» от нашего брака. В этот момент я дал им понять, что уловил конец разговора, и сказал СИЛ, что человек, который принял назад изменщика, не должен обсуждать браки других людей. Моя СИЛ сильно покраснела и сказала, что мы с женой «заслуживаем друг друга», но это прозвучало как оскорбление. Я не знаю, почему это меня так разозлило, но тем не менее, и поэтому я сказал: «Ну тогда пошла ты на хуй, Лара» как раз в этот момент в кухню вошли мои МИЛ и ФИЛ¹⁸.

АИТА?

РЕД.: речь не о моём браке. Мне не нужны советы касательно него, здесь важно другое.

***

¹⁵ **SIL** ( _sister_ _-_ _in_ _-_ _law_ ) — сестра жены (свояченица)\сестра мужа(золовка).

¹⁶ **BIL** ( _brother_ _-_ _in_ _-_ _law_ ) — брат жены (шурин)\брат мужа (деверь).

¹⁷ **MIL** ( _mother_ _-_ _in_ _-_ _law_ ) — мать жены (тёща)\мать мужа (свекровь).

¹⁸ **FIL** ( _father-in-law_ ) — отец жены (тесть)\отец мужа (свёкор).

***

r/relationships

Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 7 месяцев назад

**Моему (39Ж) мужу (39M) нравится ужасный стендап. Как мне подавить его желание поднимать эту тему перед нашими общими друзьями?**

За последний год или около того мой муж посмотрел много стендап-роликов на ютубе. Мне хочется, чтобы у него было какое-нибудь расслабляющее хобби (он много работает и вкладывается в свои «практические» занятия настолько, что мне кажется, это не очень полезно для него), но меня озадачило это открытие, потому что ему нравятся очень грубые монологи, а это, естественно, не тот вид юмора, который обычно нравится моему мужу. Я заставила его показать мне тоже, и хотя я думаю, что выступление оказалось *правда* забавным, я смотрела его без энтузиазма. Однако мой муж по-настоящему «запал» на этого комика. Он будет смотреть всё, в чём тот снимается (интервью в интернете, нарезки из передач, «инди-комедии» и т. д.) На днях мы ужинали у наших друзей и решили посмотреть фильм. Мой муж предложил посмотреть что-то под названием «Взрывоопасная Бекки», и он сказал это с серьёзным лицом. Когда наши друзья спросили о подробностях, он бесстыдно признался, что ему нравится комик, который снимается в этом фильме, и он много раз смотрел его выступления. Я надеялась, что наши друзья не знали, о ком он говорит, но не тут-то было, и в итоге мы сели смотреть этот фильм. Сегодня утром моя подруга Мишель написала мне: «Я и не знала, что [мой муж] может скрывать что-то такое», и мне стало так стыдно. Как мне попросить его никогда больше не позорить меня так?

***

r/relationship_advice

Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 4 месяца назад

**Я (39М) ушёл прокатиться на машине после ссоры. Моя жена (39Ж) попала в аварию, отправившись на мои поиски. Как мне загладить свою вину перед ней?**

У нас возникают трудности вот уже пару лет. Моя жена легко поддаётся панике, и у нас в семье есть правило: никогда не ложиться спать с тяжёлым сердцем.

Вчера вечером мы поссорились, и я ушёл. Я хотел немного проехаться по городу и привести мысли в порядок, но жена всё время звонила мне. Я отключил звук на телефоне, но она всё продолжала звонить и писать сообщения (целых 2 часа). В конце концов, я поднял трубку, чтобы сказать ей, что она ещё больше расстраивает меня и что я не уверен, что смогу успокоиться, чтобы вернуться домой, если она так и будет пытаться поговорить со мной. Она совершенно обезумела. Она всё плакала и говорила, что я должен вернуться до того, как надо будет ложиться спать, что я явно не в себе и что мне нужно, чтобы кто-то проверил меня, и при этом не давала мне вставить ни слова. Когда она сказала, что пойдёт искать меня, я сказал ей не делать этого и повесил трубку.

Через час мне позвонили из больницы. Оказалось, моя жена попала в аварию за рулём (из-за гололедицы) и её увезла скорая с подозрением на сотрясение мозга. Она в порядке, и у нас очень хорошая страховка, но я чувствую себя виноватым, потому что она могла серьёзно пострадать, когда отправилась искать меня в расстроенных чувствах.

Как мне загладить свою вину перед ней?

РЕД.: именно так она выражает своё беспокойство. Я первым признаю, что моя жена может быть драматично реагирует, но она заботливый человек.

РЕД. 2: Пожалуйста, перестаньте говорить о разводе. Вот поэтому этот саб так печально известен, я пришёл сюда за СЕРЬЁЗНЫМ советом. Для меня очень много значат мои клятвы, и настоящие отношения требуют упорного труда. Вопрос терапии сейчас не обсуждается, но я внимательно выслушаю все варианты

РЕД. 3: Я пришёл на этот сабреддит за советом, а не за обобщёнными суждениями о моей жене и моём браке. С меня хватит

iluvyourtitties 3.7 тыс. очков • 4 месяца назад

Тебе нужно обратиться к психотерапевту ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС

julesgrantz 2.1 тыс. очков • 4 месяца назад

НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ. ОП, ты говоришь, вы пытались консультироваться. НЕ ВЗДУМАЙ идти на терапию со своим абьюзером, у них есть свои способы, как исказить факты, чтобы выставить себя правыми и использовать неуверенность своих партнёров против них. Ты должен оборвать с ней все контакты КАК МОЖНО СКОРЕЕ.

kittyittytitty 781 очко • 4 месяца назад

Вот именно. ОП, судя по твоим комментариям и предыдущим постам, твоя жена — жестокий манипулятор, помешанный на контроле. Ты должен ВЫБРАТЬСЯ из этих отношений и отправиться куда-нибудь в БЕЗОПАСНОЕ место.

[развернуть]

Sexbotmashine 1.7 тыс. очков • 4 месяца назад

Никакой терапии. Немедленно обрывай с ней все контакты.

[развернуть]

pussywhispererxo 3.1 тыс. очков • 4 месяца назад

...........э-э, чувак, ты же знаешь, что это нездоровая фигня, да?

klarissatellsuall 2.3 тыс. очков • 4 месяца назад

Проверь посты этого парня. Вообще ненормально.

[развернуть]

jackthedripper 2.4 тыс. очков • 4 месяца назад

ОП, она причиняла себе боль или угрожала сделать это раньше, чтобы помешать тебе уйти?

 ** chevvyDIY76** 918 очков • 4 месяца назад

Она не «причиняла себе боль». Происходили несчастные случаи, когда меня не было рядом. Она начинала нервничать.

jackthedripper 1.3 тыс. очков • 4 месяца назад

ОП, поЖАЛУЙСТА, не верь ей, когда она так говорит. Она врёт

[развернуть]

desestroyer -67 очков • 4 месяца назад

оп, отрасти себе пару яиц, лол

эта¹⁹: что я сказал?

 ** chevvyDIY76** 1.3 тыс. очков • 4 месяца назад

Чувак, я засуну твою пару так глубоко в твою задницу, что ты будешь чувствовать вкус пота своей мошонки ещё несколько месяцев

***

¹⁹ **ETA** ( _Edited_ _to_ _add_ ) — акроним, обозначающий, что в пост была внесена правка с целью что-то добавить.

***

u/chevvyDIY76

СОРТИРОВКА • НОВОЕ

ОБЗОР ПОСТОВ

**Когда можно отступиться от «В болезни и в здравии»?**

r/Divorce²⁰ + • Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 3 недели назад

234 комментария • Поделиться

**Я думаю, что я, возможно, гей…**

r/sexuality²¹ + • Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 2 месяца назад

1.4 тыс. комментариев • Поделиться

**Я (39М) ушёл прокатиться на машине после ссоры. Моя жена (39Ж) попала в аварию, отправившись на мои поиски. Как мне загладить свою вину перед ней?**

r/relationship_advice \+ • Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 4 месяца назад

3.9 тыс. комментариев • Поделиться

**Моя жена жалуется, что я не уделяю должного внимания её потребностям**

r/DeadBedrooms²² + • Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 7 месяцев назад

135 комментариев • Поделиться

**АИТА, потому что соврал о деловой поездке, чтобы не проводить уикенд с семьёй моей жены** (Все хороши)

r/AmITheAsshole \+ • Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 11 месяцев назад

2.7 тыс. комментариев • Поделиться

**Я (38М) врал своей жене (39Ж), что я должен работать допоздна, чтобы как можно позже возвращаться домой**

r/relationship_advice \+ • Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 11 месяцев назад

789 комментариев • Поделиться

**АИТА, потому что послал мою свояченицу перед нашей семьёй** (Все хороши)

r/AmITheAsshole \+ • Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 1 год назад

876 комментариев • Поделиться

**АИТА, потому что довёл до слёз новенького из автомобильной мастерской** (Мудак)

r/AmITheAsshole \+ • Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 1 год назад

345 комментариев • Поделиться

**Как мне (37М) сказать моей жене (38Ж), с которой мы 6 лет в браке, что я не думаю, что она будет хорошей матерью?**

r/relationship_advice \+ • Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 2 года назад

615 комментариев • Поделиться

**Моя мать умерла пять лет назад, и я совсем по ней не скучаю**

r/GriefSupport²³ + • Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 2 года назад

178 комментариев • Поделиться

**Моя (37М) жена (38Ж) настаивает на том, чтобы забирать мои лекарства**

r/relationships \+ • Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 2 года назад

61 комментарий • Поделиться

**Я (37М) случайно назвал свою жену (38Ж) «мамочкой». Теперь она злится на меня**

r/relationship_advice \+ • Опубликовано u/chevvyDIY76 2 года назад

417 комментариев • Поделиться

***

²⁰ Сабреддит **«Divorce»** : сообщество для людей, которые переживают развод или думают о нём.

²¹ Сабреддит **«sexuality»** : для серьёзного обсуждения личных или касающихся сексуальной ориентации вопросов.

²² Сабреддит **«DeadBedrooms»** : группа поддержки для людей, находящихся в отношениях, где не хватает или вообще нет интимной близости.

²³ Сабреддит **«GriefSupport»** : группа поддержки для людей, которые переживают потерю.

***

u/martymcfly6xo

СОРТИРОВКА • НОВОЕ

ОБЗОР ПОСТОВ

**Мой (40Ж) муж (39M) внезапно уехал в поездку с «друзьями детства», о которых он никогда не упоминал**

r/relationships \+ • Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 1 неделю назад

2.9 тыс. комментариев • Поделиться

**Пока что получается следовать своей цели на год!**

r/52books²⁴ + • Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 2 недели назад

7 комментариев • Поделиться

**Я (40Ж) думаю, что мой муж (39M) изменяет мне**

r/relationships \+ • Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 1 месяц назад

1.8 тыс. комментариев • Поделиться

**Отпустить…**

r/offmychest²⁵ + • Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 2 месяца назад

2 комментария • Поделиться

**Моему (39Ж) мужу (39M) нравится ужасный стендап. Как мне подавить его желание поднимать эту тему перед нашими общими друзьями?**

r/relationships \+ • Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 7 месяцев назад

567 комментариев • Поделиться

(Сезон спойлеров) **Это безумно, но что, если…**

r/thebachelor²⁶ + • Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 9 месяцев назад

14 комментариев • Поделиться

(Сезон спойлеров) **Как вы думаете, _ _ _ _ _ _ _ правда ужасный человек?**

r/thebachelor \+ • Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 9 месяцев назад

61 комментарий • Поделиться

**Я не осознавала, сколько трачу в день, пока не установила себе лимит. Лучшее решение в этом году!**

r/frugal²⁷ + • Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 1 год назад

89 комментариев • Поделиться

**Как мне убедить свою сестру (35Ж) бросить своего мужа-неудачника (41M)**

r/relationships \+ • Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 1 год назад

1.2 тыс. комментариев • Поделиться

(Еда и напитки) **Лайфхак: Оставьте еду в микроволновой печи после приготовления**

r/LifeProTips²⁸ + • Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 1 год назад

2 комментария • Поделиться

**Куда лучше всего отправиться в путешествие?**

r/travel²⁹ + • Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 1 год назад

12 комментариев • Поделиться

**Мой (38Ж) муж (38M) рассказал моей сестре кое-что, что я умоляла его держать в секрете…**

r/relationships \+ • Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 1 год назад

786 комментариев • Поделиться

**Это ужасно — слушать, как моя сестра хвастается всеми своими достижениями, когда я знаю правду**

r/offmychest \+ • Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 2 года назад

9 комментариев • Поделиться

**Мой (38Ж) муж (37M) постоянно сравнивает меня со своей покойной матерью**

r/JUSTNOMIL³⁰ + • Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 2 года назад

2.7 тыс. комментариев • Поделиться

***

²⁴ Сабреддит **«52books»** : сообщество для участников челленджа «52 книги» (читать по одной книге в неделю весь год), где они могут обсудить свои прогресс и открытия.

²⁵ Сабреддит **«offmychest»** : сообщество взаимной поддержки, где можно рассказать то, о чём нельзя поговорить с близкими.

²⁶ Сабреддит **«thebachelor»** : сообщество для фанатов шоу «Холостяк».

²⁷ Сабреддит **«frugal»** : сообщество для бережливых людей.

²⁸ Сабреддит **«LifeProTips»** : лайфхаки.

²⁹ Сабреддит **«travel»** : сообщество для путешественников, где можно поделиться своими фотографиями и историями.

³⁰ Сабреддит **«JUSTNO** **MIL** **»** : сообщество, где люди, у которых жестокие и токсичные матери\свекрови\тёщи, могут получить поддержку или совет.

***

r/relationship_advice

Опубликовано u/ThrowRAcomingout2016 4 дня назад

**Решил уйти от жены после предсмертного опыта. Как рассказать ей об этом?**

Набираю это на своём телефоне с больничной койки. Предсмертный опыт заставил меня пересмотреть всю мою жизнь до этого момента. У меня несчастливый брак, он одним словом катастрофа и ещё я совершенно точно гей. Я снова встретился с другом детства, который является любовью всей моей жизни и я не хочу тратить ещё больше времени впустую. Я связался со своим адвокатом и решил развестись. Теперь мне нужно сообщить эту новость моей жене (чрезмерный контроль, драматизм, склонность к истерикам). Как лучше сделать это? Сообщить по телефону кажется очень грубым, но я не хочу, чтобы она прилетела сюда только для того, чтобы я мог расстаться с ней.

gemmakurtzs 918 очков • 4 дня назад

А твой друг детства не был непосредственно вовлечён в твой предсмертный опыт?

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 314 очков • 4 дня назад

да.

pussyta$ter69 584 очка • 4 дня назад

ОП, а ты не думал, что твой друг может воспользоваться тобой? Я знаю, что тебе больно думать об этом, но как ты можешь быть уверен, что он серьёзно относится к твоим интересам?

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 216 очков • 4 дня назад

он любовь всей моей жизни.

sassyrickinlittlerock 814 очков • 4 дня назад

ты о многом пожалеешь, когда обезболивающие перестанут действовать

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 1.3 тыс. очков • 4 дня назад

я всё равно буду геем, когда приду в себя, чувак

songbirdsash 658 очков • 4 дня назад

Где ты сейчас находишься? Зачем твоей жене лететь туда?

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 96 очков • 4 дня назад

в моём родном городе. я приехал на встречу выпускников.

songbirdsash 216 очков • 4 дня назад

Когда ты в последний раз разговаривали со своей женой? Вы поссорились?

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 68 очков • 4 дня назад

Она не хотела, чтобы я ехал на встречу выпускников, но мы всё уладили перед моим отъездом. Я разбил свою машину.

РЕД.: автозамена. Не могу печатать, я принимаю обезболивающие.

toosexyforjazz68 178 очков • 4 дня назад

ОП, когда ты в последний раз видел своего друга до несчастного случая?

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 148 очков • 4 дня назад

23 года назад. Мы потеряли связь.

[развернуть]

goku666 89 очков • 4 дня назад

ОП, как у тебя с финансами? А у твоего друга? Он знает, что ты женат??

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 3 очка • 4 дня назад

С этим всё хорошо, у меня есть брачный контракт. Он работает в сфере развлечений.

goku666 46 очков • 3 дня назад

Чувак.

billyjoyzz 19 очков • 3 дня назад

Да ладно тебе блять

catylingreekmissy 9 очков • 3 дня назад

ОП, он высосет из тебя всё до последней капли крови

[развернуть]

РЕД.: Автомобильная авария не связана с предсмертным опытом. Машина записана на моё имя (у жены есть своя), и страховка оплатит ремонт. Мы с моим другом увиделись на встрече выпускников и он абсолютно на 100% влюблён в меня, он сделал первый шаг, со слезами на глазах признался мне в любви, когда я умирал. ДЕЛО НЕ В НАШИХ ОТНОШЕНИЯХ, а в том, что мне надо сообщить новости моей жене. Пожалуйста, помогите.

twinkletwinklemfker 3.7 тыс. очков • 3 дня назад

Я собираюсь это сказать. ОП, если твой друг заботится о тебе и твоём благополучии, он сейчас отступит и даст тебе время восстановиться и решить, что ты будешь делать дальше.

Поздравляю с каминг-аутом, ОП! Ты совершил удивительный поступок. Я побывал в аварии 2 года назад, и это тоже заставило меня пересмотреть свои приоритеты, так что я сочувствую тебе. В отличие от других комментаторов, я думаю, что ты на 100% прав, настаивая на разводе даже сейчас, если ты этого по-настоящему хочешь. Живи своей жизнью, ОП <3

Однако, прошу, не начинай новые отношения слишком рано. После того как человек побывал на волоске от смерти (кстати, что случилось?), он ощущает потребность подтвердить, что он жив, это нормально и вполне ожидаемо. Но, пожалуйста, подумай хорошенько, прежде чем совершать какие-то радикальные поступки, о которых ты можешь пожалеть, когда у тебя прояснится голова. Поговори со своим адвокатом, если сможешь. Есть ли у тебя другие друзья или родственники, которые могли бы приехать вместо твоей жены?

РЕД.: спасибо за серебро!

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 2.6 тыс. очков • 3 дня назад

мою грудь пронзила насквозь строительная балка. это было близко. Потребуются месяцы восстановления. мой парень сказал, что я могу остаться у него, так что об этом можно не волноваться. Что мне сказать моей жене?

twinkletwinklemfker 1.7 тыс. очков • 3 дня назад

Ты точно знаешь, что там будет комфортно восстанавливаться после травмы?

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 218 очков • 3 дня назад

Я видел фотографии, выглядит отлично.

moniquewaswrong 1 тыс. очков • 3 дня назад

Ты сможешь туда добраться? Это далеко от того места, где ты сейчас находишься?

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 96 очков • 3 дня назад

На другом конце страны, но всё в порядке. Я могу взять отгул на работе. И у меня есть сбережения.

Eklementarybabez 615 очков • 3 дня назад

оп, неужели тебе ПРАВДА больше негде остановиться? Переезд через всю страну во время восстановления после травмы + в разгар серьёзных жизненных потрясений звучит как катастрофа, ожидающая своего часа. Тебе нужен кто-нибудь ещё, помимо твоего бойфренда

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 132 очка • 3 дня назад

На самом деле у меня больше никого нет. Хотя ты прав насчёт того, что переезд будет сложным. Может быть, мы просто найдём квартиру в моём городе. Мой парень не будет работать какое-то время, так что с этим тоже нет проблем. Спасибо за идею, чувак!

Eklementarybabez 213 очков • 3 дня назад

это не совсем то, что я имел в виду, оп

[развернуть]

РЕД. 2: НОЖЕВОЕ РАНЕНИЕ В ЛИЦО ТОЖЕ С ЭТИМ НЕ СВЯЗАНО. У меня просто был, блять, херовый день. раз уж вы спросили... да, все мои друзья знают, что я женат. Мы женаты уже 8 лет. Она всегда манипулировала мной и только требовала, а я всегда находил для неё оправдания. Мои друзья открыли мне глаза. Я бы бросил её, даже если бы был натуралом (а я не натурал!!!) эти отношения просто были дерьмовыми, народ.

cantalueppe569 616 очков • 3 дня назад

Неужели все твои друзья **—** это те люди, с которыми ты учился? Они когда-нибудь встречались с твоей женой/обсуждали ваш брак?

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 128 очков • 3 дня назад

Блять, нет, я надеюсь, они никогда не встретятся с ней

josejosrinrin 413 очков • 3 дня назад

Оп, тебе надо выслушать объективную точку зрения о твоей жизни, о жене и браке от кого-то ДРУГОГО, кроме школьных приятелей, которых ты не видел больше 20 лет. Они влияют на тебя в очень непростой момент в твоей жизни и, честно говоря, должны это понимать. Может, они пытаются воспользоваться тобой.

depressiosaurus 213 очков • 3 дня назад

Вот именно. ОП, очнись нахуй.

[развернуть]

atlantamarthaa 398 очков • 3 дня назад

Я думаю, ты мог бы позвонить своей жене по фейс-тайму, если хочешь порвать с ней до своего возвращения, но ты вроде не хочешь это делать по телефону? Если она правда манипулирует тобой, как ты говорил, то тебе следует обратиться непосредственно к адвокату.

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 218 очков • 3 дня назад

Мне кажется, что, если я пошлю ей что-то в письменном виде, она поделится этим со всеми, кого знает. Она ИМЕННО ТАКОЙ человек. Тем более я не хочу, чтобы она видела моё лицо. Меня ещё ударили ножом в лицо, так что я не хочу, чтобы она его увидела.

baibabebaiii 248 очков • 3 дня назад

… что значит, тебя ударили ножом в лицо? Разве тебя не проткнула строительная балка?

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 98 очков • 3 дня назад

смотри мою последнюю правку. это произошло за несколько часов до несчастного случая и первое со вторым в основном не связано. Сейчас я в порядке в общем, на лице даже шрама не будет. Мне просто не нужно чтобы дело дошло до истерики Марти.

baibabebaiii 138 очков • 3 дня назад

Я запутался, каким, блять, образом тебя ударили ножом? Кто такой марти? Твой друг?

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 128 очков • 3 дня назад

марти **—** моя жена

sessmaster94 -178 очков • 3 дня назад

Ты называл свою жену «Марти» и думал, что ты натурал? Чувак…

berrybeeky 88 очков • 3 дня назад

Можно было и без этого

[развернуть]

jonlakerzzzz8 248 очков • 3 дня назад

Окей, это тролль.

[развернуть]

РЕД. 3: Я наконец-то перестал принимать обезболивающие и начал мыслить гораздо более ясно. Большое спасибо тем из вас, кто дал хороший совет, хотя я отвечал всё более и более непонятно и запутанно. Спасибо вам, интернет-незнакомцы, за то, что вы проявили гораздо больше доброты, чем я видел за восемь лет брака. Просто чтобы прояснить, это относится к единицам, которые реально дали хороший совет. Остальные — ублюдки, которые только и могут, что осуждать, и не верят в настоящую любовь. Можете сброситься с моста.

В конце концов я позвонил своей бывшей жене и сообщил ей эту новость по телефону. Я с трудом принял это решение, потому что оно не казалось мне идеальным вариантом, и это было не очень уважительно по отношению к её чувствам, но я не знал, как ещё поступить. До этого она много раз перевирала то, что я говорил, и использовала мои эмоции против меня, так что я не хотел говорить с ней лично. Ещё я не хотел, чтобы у неё на руках было какое-нибудь письменное уведомление, с помощью которого она могла бы доказать, что я не в своём уме и меня надо положить в больницу (да, я преувеличиваю, но не сильно). Итак, я связался с ней по телефону. Не знаю, сколько из того, что я сказал, она на самом деле услышала, потому что всё время причитала, но всё закончилось. Мне не терпится начать новую главу моей жизни, с моим парнем. Мы собираемся жить вместе, как только меня выпишут из больницы, и я не могу дождаться.

Нет, я не тролль и не собираюсь жалеть об этом через 3 месяца. Но я напишу ещё и буду держать вас в курсе :)

***

r/relationships

Опубликовано u/martymcfly6xo 2 дня назад

**МОЕГО (40Ж) МУЖА (39M) ПОХИТИЛИ**

Я не знаю, с чего начать... я в ужасе, и я убита горем.

Мой муж (мы в браке 8 лет, детей нет) внезапно уехал из города на прошлой неделе, чтобы встретиться с какими-то «друзьями детства», о которых он никогда раньше не упоминал. Его родной город — очень опасное место (только на прошлой неделе сообщили о НЕСКОЛЬКИХ жестоких убийствах), и я начала беспокоиться, потому что мой муж не отвечал на мои звонки, а только посылал мне короткие сообщения, чтобы быть на связи. Спустя сутки абсолютной тишины я позвонила во все больницы округа и узнала, что в одной из них лежит мой муж.

Мой худший кошмар сбылся. Я всегда боялась за здоровье своего мужа и в этот раз я *говорила* ему, чтобы он не уезжал, но он настаивал, что должен это сделать, хотя он даже не разговаривал ни с кем из этих «друзей» целых 20 лет. Как раз когда я уже искала билеты на самолёт, мой муж позвонил мне. Он был совсем не похож на себя. Он бредил и не давал мне и слова сказать. Он как будто был накачан лекарствами, и он сказал, что поговорил с адвокатом по разводам и что не вернётся домой. Он не хочет, чтобы я приезжала к нему в больницу, так что мне не дадут с ним увидеться, если я попытаюсь его навестить. Он говорит, что его друзья «заботятся о нём». ОН НЕ РАЗГОВАРИВАЛ НИ С КЕМ ИЗ ЭТИХ ЛЮДЕЙ 20+ ЛЕТ. Он сказал, что собирается переехать к одному из своих «друзей», который живёт на западном побережье (мы из Нью-Йорка). Я не могу поверить, что он пойдёт на это.

Я думаю, что моего мужа накачали наркотиками и похитили. ПОМОГИТЕ?

Katleenzukkini67 415 очков • 2 дня назад

Найди хорошего адвоката. Если он на самом серьёзно говорит о разводе, то сейчас самое время подумать о себе, а не о своём муже. Он взрослый мужик

 ** martymcfly6xo** 117 очков • 2 дня назад

По-моему, он не в себе. Я не знаю, что с ним могло случиться

Katleenzukkini67 315 очков • 2 дня назад

Сейчас это не имеет значения. Он сказал, что говорил с адвокатом, так что ты тоже созвонись со своим как можно скорее

 ** martymcfly6xo** 198 очков • 2 дня назад

Я думаю, что его удерживают против его воли, но не могу это доказать

[развернуть]

salsabetta872o 367 очков • 2 дня назад

Какого хрена. Ты уже позвонила в полицию?

 ** martymcfly6xo** 96 очков • 2 дня назад

да, они бесполезны. в городе произошло ЧП, и у них нет свободных ресурсов, чтобы проверить больницу. Я уверена, что его похитили

[развернуть]

mcrxtoniolino 337 очков • 2 дня назад

Ты не думала, что твой муж, возможно, изменял/планировал уйти от тебя? Он говорит, что уезжает с друзьями, которых ты никогда не видела, он не разговаривал с тобой по телефону, может, он был пьян, когда сказал тебе, что хочет развестись. Он всё это спланировал.

 ** martymcfly6xo** 96 очков • 2 дня назад

мы дважды разговаривали по телефону. с ним всё было в порядке, когда он приехал

aragornslefttitty 217 очков • 2 дня назад

Кажется, ты сказала, что он не отвечал на твои звонки?

 ** martymcfly6xo** 45 очков • 2 дня назад

он позвонил мне, когда приехал в город и после обеда. на следующий день прислал сообщение, а потом ничего. обычно мы разговариваем гораздо чаще, когда он в отъезде

jizzyjenius 272 очка • 2 дня назад

Согласна о возможном романе на стороне или планировании уйти, но что насчёт больницы? ОП позвонила туда, и они подтвердили, что её муж — их пациент. Это меня напрягает. Может с ним случилось что-то серьёзное

 ** martymcfly6xo** 114 очков • 2 дня назад

Я не знаю... я ближайший родственник, но после нашего разговора он сказал мне держаться подальше от больницы, и они не имеют права разглашать информацию о его госпитализации. у нас совместный план медицинского страхования, я позвонила нашему провайдеру, чтобы получить копию детализации счёта, но её ещё не прислали

[развернуть]

starrybutts 217 очков • 2 дня назад

Это пиздец как странно... возможно, он изменял тебе. Забудь про больницу, это скорее всего какой-нибудь несчастный случай, который даст тебе время подготовить своё дело, а оно тебе понадобится. Попытайся найти доказательства измены, если сможешь. Я не прочь тоже порыскать там и сям. Это война.

 ** martymcfly6xo** 64 очка • 2 дня назад

У меня есть доступ к его электронной почте, общему домашнему рабочему компьютеру и обычно его ноутбуку (на этот раз он забрал его с собой). Он дал мне свои пароли после того, как я в последний раз думала, что он мне изменял, чтобы я могла развеять свои сомнения. Но теперь я не знаю.…

starrybutts 167 очков • 2 дня назад

Почему ты решила, что он тебе изменял в прошлый раз?

 ** martymcfly6xo** 23 очка • 2 дня назад

Он часто задерживался допоздна на работе и не отвечал на телефон в своём офисе, когда я звонила ему. Но он говорил, что пойдёт поужинать с коллегами, если они все тоже задержатся. Он делится со мной своим GPS-местоположением, когда работает допоздна, чтобы я могла проверить, что он всегда находится в общественных местах.

[развернуть]

wannaridethorshammer 187 очков

Не обижайся, но я бы РАЗВЕЛАСЬ с человеком, который заставил меня дать свои пароли и следит за мной всё время (??) чтобы доказать, что я не изменяю. Ты прям как параноик.

[развернуть]

thatonesaneworm 162 очка • 2 дня назад

оп, перестань думать о муже и подумай о себе. Он *попросил развода*. Он не хочет с тобой разговаривать. Он взрослый человек и знает, что делает. Даже если он на наркотиках и ему что-то внушают его старые дерьмовые друзья, он САМ отвечает за свои поступки. Найди адвоката и двигайся дальше, тебе будет лучше без него

 ** martymcfly6xo** 56 очков • 2 дня назад

но Я нужна ему

thatonesaneworm 43 очка • 2 дня назад

деткааа...

 ** martymcfly6xo** 198 очков • 1 день назад

моя сестра — адвокат по разводам

[развернуть]

РЕД.: Прошли уже сутки... я не могла заснуть, всё ходила и думала, что с моим мужем, должно быть, случилось что-то ужасное. Мне ещё не прислали детализацию счёта, но мне не даёт покоя ужасное подозрение, что возможно он ушиб голову, и поэтому ведёт себя так странно. Он ещё попал в автомобильную аварию (небольшую) за день до отъезда, и я боюсь, что у него могло быть сотрясение мозга, которое не сумели диагностировать. Сегодня утром мне позвонила женщина, представившаяся адвокатом моего мужа(!) и спросила, собираюсь ли я оспаривать развод. Я пыталась дозвониться мужу, но звонок перешёл на голосовую почту.

swisskniveenthusiast56 768 очков • 1 день назад

ОП, от всего сердца ... отпусти это. Он явно пытается двигаться дальше. Скорее всего, он заблокировал твой номер, если тебе звонит его адвокат. Найди себе тоже адвоката и поставь себя на первое место.

[развернуть]

suitablegentlefamer 743 очка • 1 день назад

Если он недавно попал в автомобильную аварию, то, возможно, именно этот опыт и заставил его так внезапно подать на развод. Он был потрясён, пересмотрел свои приоритеты и решил, что хочет быть свободным. Это происходит внезапно, но такое бывает, и, может быть, он потом пожалеет об этом, а может, и нет. Тебе нужно двигаться дальше

 ** martymcfly6xo** 43 очка • 1 день назад

он не знает, что делает

slapdadsparklybutt 523 очка • 1 день назад

серьёзно, откуда ты можешь это знать? он взрослый, пусть сам решает

 ** martymcfly6xo **-73 очка • 1 день назад

Он сказал, что он гей

drchill63 43 очка • 1 день назад

Похоже, у него кризис среднего возраста

[развернуть]

slapdadsparklybutt 383 очка • 1 день назад

???? почему ты не упомянула об этом раньше? конечно, он хочет развестись, если он гей

 ** martymcfly6xo** -123 очка • 1 день назад

Я думаю, он врёт.

numberofthezeast 176 очков • 1 день назад

ОП, при всём уважении что за хуйня? Если он говорит, что он гей, значит, он гей. Отпусти его!

[развернуть]

[комментарий скрыт]

curiousmuffin 403 очка• 1 день назад

Почему ты хочешь держать при себе этого гея? В море полно других ху*в

 ** martymcfly6xo** -171 очко • 1 день назад

Я не думаю, что он правда гей. По-моему, он просто хочет заткнуть меня

urnewpuppyitsme 276 очков • 1 день назад

И это для тебя идеальные отношения???

[развернуть]

aladyofchaos 571 очко • 1 день назад

слава яйцам у вас нет детей лол

[развернуть]

РЕД. 2: Я только что узнала... мой муж сказал, что уходит от меня, потому что он влюблён в своего друга (мужчину) (которого он не видел 20 лет), и они собираются жить вместе, я сложила все кусочки этого паззла, и, оказалось, что «старый друг» моего мужа — это тот парень, за деятельностью которого он следил в интернете долгие годы, и он ТОЧНО натурал. я знаю, кто он такой, он на 100% встречается с женщинами. Мой муж совершает ужасную ошибку

asummeroflove 621 очко • 1 день назад

ОП, я сочувствую тебе, такое нелегко было услышать. Но я думаю, что лучшее, что ты сейчас можешь сделать для себя и своего благоразумия — это оставить всё это позади и сосредоточиться на своей жизни. Я надеюсь, что вы с мужем сможете спокойно разойтись, и желаю тебе всего наилучшего в жизни.

[развернуть]

awhattheduck 491 очко • 1 день назад

Даже если он совершает ошибку, это не твоё дело... он сказал, что он гей, ОТПУСТИ его

judithsabe333 291 очко • 1 день назад

Ну правда же? у меня только от одного поста уже озноб по спине прошёл, но комментарии/посты ОП — это тихий ужас. Я сочувствую мужу, конечно он захотел разорвать с ней все контакты.

linusfan88 171 очков • 1 день назад

Но он точно это сделал или они всё ещё разговаривают?

judithsabe333 121 очко • 1 день назад

проверь комментарии ОП. он первым делом по телефону сказал ей, что он гей, но она пропустила это мимо ушей и продолжила говорить.

[развернуть]

wannaridethorshammer 447 очков • 1 день назад

ОМГ я думаю, что бывший муж ОП — реддитор

https://www.reddit.com/r/relationship_advice/9yosk5/решил_уйти_от_жены_после_предсмертного_опыта_как_рассказать/

aladyofchaos 231 очко • 1 день назад

«чрезмерный контроль, драматизм, склонность к истерикам», это видно

wannaridethorshammer 115 очков • 1 день назад

Он и сам звучит довольно драматично лол

[развернуть]

mywaywardhymns 198 очков • 1 день назад

Я думаю, что его новый парень обманывает его, но это не значит, что он не должен разводиться с ОП

[развернуть]

dinamitefrank 146 очков • 1 день назад

Мне кажется, это тролль. Ну в смысле его ударили ножом в лицо, и его ещё насквозь проткнула строительная балка? Да и сама ОП звучит как-то неправдоподобно. Это всё фейк

theshiniestsmile 78 баллов • 1 день назад

а что насчёт других постов оп?

azucchinigreen 321 очко • 1 день назад

OП найди хорошего адвоката и хорошего терапевта, тебе понадобятся оба.

**Этот тред был заблокирован модераторами r/relationships**

Нельзя оставить новые комментарии

***

r/BestofLegalAdvice³¹

Опубликовано u/IronDildo 1 день назад

**ОП с безумной историей комментариев супружеского насилия хочет знать, достаточно ли у него оснований для возбуждения дела о супружеском насилии**

reddit.com/r/lega...

LocationBot рейтинг скрыт • 1 день назад

 **Напоминание:** не комментируйте треды, на которые здесь присутствуют ссылки. В противном случае вам может быть запрещён доступ к обоим сабреддитам.

Название: Есть ли у меня основания требовать развода по вине супруги?

Локация: Нью-Йорк. Я недавно потребовал развода с женой. Она отказалась принять это (кричала на меня по телефону), и c уверенностью могу сказать, дальше будет ещё труднее. Моя жена — манипулятор, она долгие годы меня контролировала, но до сих пор я закрывал на это глаза. Я хочу знать, могу ли я подать на развод на основании жестокого и бесчеловечного обращения с её стороны (вербальное и эмоциональное насилие). Я могу предоставить текстовые сообщения и электронные письма в качестве доказательства, плюс её контроль достигал пика, когда дело доходит до моего здоровья и профессиональной жизни (она звонила моим врачам, чтобы узнать от них информацию, которая должна быть конфиденциальной, постоянно звонила в мой офис, мне даже пришлось сменить свой добавочный номер, попросить ребят на стойке регистрации заблокировать её номер и самому притворяться, что нам больше не разрешают внешние телефонные звонки на работе). У меня ещё, наверно, есть где-то аудиозаписи (моё приложение для сна записывает окружающие шумы ближе к ночи, и все файлы находятся в облачном хранилище, хотя мне придётся перебрать гигабайты информации, чтобы найти что-то полезное).

В общем, я не хочу, чтобы она устраивала сцену, и хочу избежать драмы в будущем. Я очень не хочу, чтобы об этом узнали наши общие знакомые, и боюсь, что меня попросят предоставить свидетелей. Хватит ли этого, чтобы составить дело? Честно говоря, я был бы доволен и обычным разводом, при утверждении которого мы даже не увидимся, если бы мог уговорить её быстро и без претензий, так что, если у меня получится составить дело, я всё равно буду готов отказаться от него в обмен на такой исход. Я просто хочу, чтобы она исчезла из моей жизни.

Я ничего не сказал об этом своему адвокату, потому что не уверен, что не раздуваю из мухи слова. Приму все советы.

РЕД.: у нас есть брачный контракт, который мы составили в основном в целях планирования наших активов, в нём очень расплывчатые условия, касающиеся алиментов, хотя он защищает наши индивидуальные сберегательные счета. Мы женаты 8 лет.

LocationBot 4.973 29/273rds | Подробнее

pornflakes 368 очков • 1 день назад

Мне нравится, как пост выглядит типа немного жутковато, но не слишком, а потом все комментарии типа «в последний раз, когда я угрожал уйти от неё, она приняла слишком много снотворного, и её увезли на скорой из-за передозировки»

hellahellylu 56 очков • 1 день назад

Скажи? господи иисусе, дамочка.

thunderbreathe 201 очко • 1 день назад

Интересно, какие причины для развода ЛАОП³² назвал своему адвокату, если он думает, что всей этой херни в посте недостаточно.

ConstipatedFarmer 145 очков • 1 день назад

ОП сказал:

«Я сказал своему адвокату, что я гей и больше не хочу быть женатым на женщине, и попросил её вести все переговоры между моей бывшей женой и мной»

Этому парню много с чем надо разобраться

trixiewreck 76 очков • 1 день назад

От этих комментариев + других постов ЛАОПа мурашки бегут по коже, когда складываешь всё вместе

[развернуть]

\+ urururanus 98 очков • 1 день назад _(2 ребёнка)_

santamoniquex 91 очко • 1 день назад

ЛАОП ещё сказал, что он недавно перенёс срочную операцию (не связанную с этим, произошёл несчастный случай), и он боится, что его жена может без разрешения попасть к нему в больницу... боже

dickinabottle 43 очка • 1 день назад

Лучше ему на это и надеяться. Тогда у него точно будут железные доказательства.

1roundbum2roundboobs 567 очков • 18 часов назад

Подождите, охренеть, этот пост напомнил мне другой из r/relationship_advice, который на выходных стал вирусным

https://www.reddit.com/r/relationship_advice/9yosk5/решил_уйти_от_жены_после_предсмертного_опыта_как_рассказать/

Увидел его на фейсбуке и подумал что это сто процентов тролль

РЕД.: спасибо за серебро, добрый незнакомец! Моя награда за интернет-слежку.

ihurtwhenboner 98 очков • 18 часов назад

Эх, не думаю, что это тот же человек, что и ЛАОП. Они по-разному пишут.

crambrugleeeee 90 очков • 17 часов назад

Ну не знаю, последнее обновление поста того чувака звучит очень похоже на ЛАОПа, и он упоминает, что до этого был под кайфом от обезболивающих/набирал текст на телефоне. Плюс они оба из Нью-Йорка, кажется. *и* они оба недавно поняли, что они геи, а ещё страшная жена и срочная операция? и иногда огрызаются на комментаторов как особо буйные мудаки? по-моему, слишком много всего для случайного совпадения. это тот же самый парень

storklord 167 очков • 16 часов назад

Парень в посте об отношениях постоянно говорит о своём парне. ЛАОП ни разу не упомянул о нём.

[развернуть]

GaiusJuliusSeizure 34 очка • 10 часов назад

Чёрт, надеюсь что ЛАОП сейчас читает это и решит нас просветить

chevvyDIY76 203 очка • 8 часов назад

ЛАОП читает. Да, это я написал тот пост, который сюда скинули, я не хотел рисковать, чтобы моя бывшая жена увидела его до того, как я собирался сообщить ей эту новость. Не уверен, что она заходит на мой аккаунт на реддите (мы не обменивались нашими аккаунтами, но она знает, что я сижу здесь, так что я бы не удивился), но если сейчас она попытается связаться со мной здесь, я просто перешлю скрин своему адвокату.

GaiusJuliusSeizure 98 очков • 8 часов назад

Привет, чувак! Желаю удачи с разводом и с тем, чтобы ты выбрался из этой передряги поскорее. Ты поступил очень храбро

…Ты не против прояснить для нас ситуацию с твоим парнем?

chevvyDIY76 176 очков • 7 часов назад

Это очень долгая история, и я всё ещё нахожусь в больнице, так что время в интернете для меня ограничено, но мой парень здесь тоже замешан, хотя мне нравится думать, что я бы всё равно развёлся. Может, как-нибудь я обновлю свой пост на r/relationship_advice, так что следите за ним

***

³¹ Сабреддит **«BestofLegalAdvice»** : подборка лучших постов из сабреддита «legaladvice» (там можно получить небольшую юридическую консультацию).

³² **LAOP** ( _Legal Advice Original Poster_ ) — автор поста в сабреддитах «BestofLegalAdvice» и «legaladvice».

***

**обновление**

***

r/relationship_advice

Опубликовано u/ThrowRAcomingout2016 6 месяцев назад

**[ОБНОВЛЕНИЕ] Решил уйти от жены после предсмертного опыта. Как рассказать ей об этом?**

Всем привет. Это мой первоначальный пост: https://www.reddit.com/r/relationship_advice/9yosk5/решил_уйти_от_жены_после_предсмертного_опыта_как_рассказать/

Я оформил развод два месяца назад. Поначалу мне казалось, что процесс будет трудным, но всё закончилось относительно быстро и безболезненно. Как только меня выписали из больницы, я переехал к своему парню (да, мы всё ещё вместе, и очень счастливы).

Я почти полностью восстановился после операции. Были некоторые осложнения, и физиотерапия напоминала один из кругов ада, но теперь всё позади, и мой парень всё это время помогал мне. В течение тех месяцев, что заняли терапия и переезд через всю страну, мне пришлось бросить работу, но я уже ищу какие-нибудь новые вакансии, и у меня назначено второе собеседование во вторник. Если я получу работу, то вступлю в должность только в начале следующего месяца, поэтому мы с моим парнем собираемся устроить отпуск в ближайшие две недели и отправляемся в дорожное путешествие. Начнём с Невады, а там посмотрим, куда нас занесёт. (Я пытаюсь стать более спонтанным, поэтому ещё даже не смотрел отели.)

тл;др³³: Всё отлично, и мой парень просто потрясающий. Почему никто не говорил мне, что отношения могут быть такими?

baibabebaiii 2.1 тыс. очков • 6 месяцев назад

Как комментатор первоначального поста, я очень рад узнать, что у тебя всё хорошо, ОП. Поздравляю тебя с разводом и желаю удачи с твоим парнем! Если можешь, расскажи нам, что именно там произошло с твоим несчастным случаем? Слова «ударили ножом в лицо» не отпускают меня уже восемь месяцев.

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 868 очков • 6 месяцев назад

Спасибо, приятель! Не хочу вдаваться в подробности, короче говоря, я участвовал в драке (это произошло совершенно случайно: не то место, не то время), в которой противник вытащил нож. Позже тем же вечером я оказался в аварийном здании, которое в итоге рухнуло (полностью моя вина, не должен был туда входить). Я знаю. Я планирую никогда не возвращаться в этот город.

supersayansuperstar 914 очков • 6 месяцев назад

… разве ты не приехал туда на встречу выпускников?

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 667 очков • 6 месяцев назад

Да. Следующую пропущу.

[развернуть]

xpressoflyingturkey 1.6 тыс. очков • 6 месяцев назад

Поздравляю, приятель!

[развернуть]

sugarcanesandslippers 821 очко • 6 месяцев назад

всё ещё думаю, что он тролль.

lukespaiella56 332 очка • 6 месяцев назад

Кто-то нашёл основной аккаунт этого парня и проверил его историю комментариев, ей несколько лет. Это либо очень тщательно продуманная подстава, либо правда.

1eggplantmistress 765 очков • 6 месяцев назад

Удивительно, что он всё ещё с этим парнем.

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 128 очков • 6 месяцев назад

Пошёл ты нахуй, чувак. Мне жаль, что тебе так трудно поверить во что-то хорошее.

babbybirdies 534 очка • 6 месяцев назад

Воу, ты слишком близко принимаешь это к сердцу, чувак.

[развернуть]

clownfucker 378 очков • 6 месяцев назад

Как бы дело в том, что этот парень был похож на подозрительную личность, но видимо, они сейчас счастливы вместе? Очень мило, что он помогал OПу во время физиотерапии и всё такое.

[развернуть]

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 281 очко• 6 месяцев назад

Извини, у меня проблемы с управлением гневом. Я не хотел срываться на тебя. Я понимаю, что в этом едва ли есть какой-то смысл, потому что мы с ним только недавно снова встретились, но мой парень и я были очень, очень близки в детстве, и, скорее всего, мы поженились бы много лет назад, если бы не потеряли связь. Он потрясающий человек, и я клянусь, он ставит мои интересы превыше всего, просто я очень бурно реагирую, когда о нём плохо отзываются, это из-за моей бывшей жены.

mayanmaths 236 очков • 6 месяцев назад

Рада это слышать, оп. Вы двое очень милые, и мне жаль, что твоя бывшая говорила о нём гадости, держу пари, что она просто злилась.

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 78 очков • 6 месяцев назад

Не знаю, не разговаривал с ней. Да и вообще не хочу.

onelittlesheepx 721 очко • 6 месяцев назад

Как прошёл развод? Я нашёл другой твой пост, и он просто был похож на парад дерьма

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 301 очко • 6 месяцев назад

Мы сошлись на тихом разводе без обвинения. Мы продаём дом, так что я получу свою долю дохода в итоге. Алиментов не было, но мне пришлось выплатить разом всю сумму.

freeddiecooll 56 очков • 6 месяцев назад

Ой, чувак.

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 271 очко • 6 месяцев назад

Нет, всё в порядке, у меня много сбережений, и ещё мой парень не даёт мне сейчас оплачивать ежедневные расходы, потому что, по-видимому, я «пытаюсь контролировать каждый шаг» и «беспокойство плохо влияет на мою тревожность» (Он прав)

onelittlesheepx 176 очков • 6 месяцев назад

Я рад, что у тебя всё хорошо, ОП

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 51 очко • 6 месяцев назад

И я тоже! Это было как раз вовремя

bangelsfiresoul75 81 очко • 6 месяцев назад

Поддерживаю! В другом посте всё звучало так, будто этот парень захотел воспользовался трудным моментом в жизни ОПа, так что приятно слышать, что у них всё правда хорошо.

 ** ThrowRAcomingout2016** 77 очков • 6 месяцев назад

Я был под кайфом (от обезболивающих), когда писал бо́льшую часть того поста. Мой парень потом прочитал его и согласился, что он выставлен там не в лучшем свете, поэтому он попросил меня сделать его хорошим, когда я буду писать обновление. Так что я не должен упоминать о том, что у него отвратительные привычки в еде и он нихера не умеет водить.

[развернуть]

***

³³ **TL** ; **DR** ( _too long; didn't read —_ «слишком длинно, не читал») — акроним, который зачастую замыкает вышеизложенный длинный пост, чтобы дать краткое описание.

***

r/AskReddit³⁴

Опубликовано u/uraurrarra 2 месяца назад

**Самые памятные посты про отношения на реддите?**

Мне скучно. Пожалуйста, скиньте ссылки в комментарии!

lucciguccipucci 271 очко • 2 месяца назад

тот парень, который развёлся с женой после срочной операции, потому что понял, что он гей. это была целая Эпопея, лол. по первому посту, конечно, почти нифига не понятно, но потом кто-то нашёл основной аккаунт OПа, И ещё кто-то нашёл аккаунт его жены, там такое безумие происходило.

clownfucker 81 очко • 2 месяца назад

Блин, это было такое дерьмовое шоу мне очень понравилось

cassie300007 45 очков • 2 месяца назад

Ссылку, пожалуйста?

tessaminei 39 очков • 2 месяца назад

вот

оп: https://www.reddit.com/r/rela…

со стороны жены: https://www.reddit.com/r/rela…

пост в юр. консультации (тот же парень): https://www.reddit.com/r/lega…

обновление опа (8 месяцев спустя): https://www.reddit.com/r/rela…

похоже, у него всё в порядке

sofiazureK 2 очка • 2 месяца назад

Я поперхнулся газировкой, пока читал комменты.

rotterdamsprouts 30 очков • 2 месяца назад

это было здорово. мне как-то неловко смеяться над этой историей, потому что там всё так запутано, но, видимо, у опа всё хорошо, так что моя совесть чиста

gazellaredz 25 очков • 2 месяца назад

моя любимая часть этой саги — это намёк на то, что оп встречается с какой-то знаменитостью

bububububuGhost 18 очков • 2 месяца назад

Прости, что? Поподробнее

gazellaredz 23 очка • 2 месяца назад

не могу найти его, но кто-то набросал тред с потенциальными вариантами. думаю, оп переехал в Лос-Анджелес со своим парнем, который работает на телевидении (??) или типа того, если я правильно помню, эта инфа всплыла в посте-обновлении, когда кто-то спросил опа, а он типа такой «это, блять, так низко — строить догадки», но не то чтобы он отрицал

parismathilde 17 очков • 2 месяца назад

да, кажется, кто-то упоминал мэтта бёрка и того парня из солиста³⁵, и вроде рича тозиера? и ещё генри джеймса

clownfucker 31 очко • 2 месяца назад

Подожди подожди с каких пор Тозиер гей

chailattevanillabean 18 очков • 2 месяца назад

Он не гей. Это просто слухи.

parismathilde 15 очков • 2 месяца назад

Он не распространяется об этом, но он живёт с каким-то парнем

[развернуть]

roadthetoad 8 очков • 2 месяца назад

Вау, подожди, СЕРЬЁЗНО?

[развернуть]

[развернуть]

[развернуть]

***

³⁴ Сабреддит **«AskReddit»** : здесь можно задавать наводящие на размышления вопросы и отвечать на них.

³⁵ **«Солист»** — драматическая кинолента 2009 года. Сюжет основан на реальной истории жизни музыканта Натаниэла Эйерса. Карьера молодого виртуоза-виолончелиста Эйерса прерывается, когда он заболевает шизофренией.

***

r/IAmA³⁶

Опубликовано u/RealRichTozier 6 дней назад

 **Я** — **Рич Тозиер, уроженец штата Мэн и, так уж вышло, комик. Спроси меня о чём угодно**

Привет всем, это Ричи. Я занимаюсь стендапом (нравится вам это или нет), и если вы слишком молоды, чтобы смотреть мои выступления, то вы можете знать меня как голос летающей гориллы! Я играю в фильме « _Парк-Плейс»_ , который выйдет на следующей неделе в нескольких кинотеатрах страны, а ещё пишу новое шоу, которое увидит свет как-нибудь в следующем году.

Доказательство: https://twitter.com/rrtozier/status/1246493230639799121/photo/1

У меня есть 3 часа до вылета, так что давайте нападайте. Но только нежно, пожалуйста😉

РЕД.: Ииии!! Пора!! Спасибо за все вопросы, даже те, из-за которых у меня теперь проблемы. увидимся на другой стороне!! ✈️✈️

Сортировать по: Старые

purrfriction 617 очков • 6 дней назад

Какой был твой любимый фильм в детстве

 ** RealRichTozier** 2.1 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

КАКОЙ ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНЫЙ ВОПРОС! Я один из тех придурков, у которых в голове носится перекати-поле, когда вы спрашиваете его, что ему нравится, но я ПОМНЮ свой любимый фильм детства. это «ПРОПАЩИЕ РЕБЯТА». Я засмотрел его до дыр и испортил свою кассету, так что мне пришлось одолжить другую у своего друга Бена. Я так её и не вернул

[развернуть]

dancingqueeeeeen 918 очков • 6 дней назад

Очень важный вопрос, но где ты взял свои очки?

 ** RealRichTozier** 3.5 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

чувак, я заорал. Я купил их у своего окулиста, который работает совсем рядом со старой папиной практикой. Я хожу туда уже 20 лет! У меня есть примерно пять пар, и все они одной модели (Я знаю себя. Я ЧАСТО разбивал свои очки в детстве, так что я ЗНАЮ, что когда-нибудь и эти сломаю) я знаю, что мне наверно надо бы обновить стиль оправ, но я ленивый хрен, так что когда я сломаю все, которые у меня есть, может, тогда и подумаю об этом

[развернуть]

sparklyprincezucchini 1.6 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

привет, чувак, я знаю, что ты не обсуждаешь личное, но я очень рада, что у тебя вроде как всё замечательно сейчас. желаю тебе всего наилучшего 💖 💛 💙 💜 💚

 ** RealRichTozier** 2.2 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

о боже, спасибо тебе! Я опасно близок к тому, чтобы прослезиться на публике, так что спасибо и за это (но в хорошем смысле). да, всё чертовски хорошо. я всё ожидаю, что сейчас проснусь, но похоже это просто теперь моя жизнь! не буду врать, я тупо счастлив. обычно я просто тупой

[развернуть]

snotforteacher 1.3 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

Что там с тобой и Уильямом Дэнбро? Вы работаете над чем-то вместе?

 ** RealRichTozier** 4,9 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

не сейчас!!! мы просто друзья (так я сказал его жене). Я ТОЧНО знаю, что ваш покорный слуга послужил прототипом для его лихого-красивого-но-трагически-обречённого героя в «Чёрной реке», так что я, скорее всего, смогу всунуть себя во что-то, что принесёт мне баснословные гонорары Дэнбро (тоже кое-что из того, что я сказал жене Билла). поживём-увидим, наверное. может быть, мы создадим группу!!

[развернуть]

Walterwhittle 987 очков • 6 дней назад

Самый известный человек с которым ты спал

trotttrottpop 154 очка • 6 дней назад

Чувак, он не будет отвечать на этот вопрос, и ты не должен вообще о таком спрашивать. читай правила

[развернуть]

 ** RealRichTozier** 1.5 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

ты НЕ МОЖЕШЬ задать такой вопрос и НЕ ожидать, что я отвечу «твоя мама», разве что только я вообще не могу говорить о матерях интернет-незнакомцев, потому что так я похож на какого-то сексуального маньяка. так что я ничего не скажу!! извини 🤐🤐

[развернуть]

myleftnipple -147 очков • 6 дней назад

круто уклонился от вопроса

 ** RealRichTozier** 113 очков • 6 дней назад

лол

[развернуть]

[развернуть]

sabellalanah 832 очка • 6 дней назад

Самый забавный человек, с которым ты работал

 ** RealRichTozier** 975 очков • 6 дней назад

О БОЖЕ!! это очень трудно. Я работал со многими ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНЫМИ потрясающими весёлыми людьми и с парой ублюдков (вы знаете, кто вы... большое спасибо за то, что украл мою последнюю картошку-фри, когда я больше всего в ней нуждался, монстр), но по-настоящему самым забавным человеком, с которым я работал, была моя соведущая на студенческом радио в 95-м. она безжалостно издевалась надо мной в эфире из-за моего музыкального вкуса, но это было нормально, потому что нас слушали от силы человек 14. Мне нужна была эта взбучка!! Так я научился ценить отказ

[развернуть]

adeludeddreamer 2.7 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

привет! твой последний тур закончился довольно резко. ты можешь рассказать о том, что будет дальше?

 ** RealRichTozier** 2.3 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

честно говоря, хотел бы я знать! Сейчас я занимаюсь несколькими разными проектами, но и уделяю некоторое время себе. Какое-то время я должен был посидеть тихо по личным причинам и тогда же записал голос для очень крутой игры, которая выйдет в следующем году (спойлеры!). Я готовлю шоу, но это очень долгий процесс, так что пожелайте мне удачи!!! и ещё вы должны сходить на «Парк-плейс», если у вас есть такая возможность!! в одной рецензии говорилось: «Это был первый раз, когда я смотрел на лицо Тозиера и не испытывал неизбежного раздражения», и я думаю, что это самая высокая оценка в моей жизни. Если это не приведёт вас в кинотеатр, то я не знаю, что должно!!

[развернуть]

acheeseenthusiast14 652 очка • 6 дней назад

Какой твой любимый сыр

 ** RealRichTozier** 2.3 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

КАКОЙ КЛАССНЫЙ ВОПРОС, я, блять, понятия не имею. спасибо, что заставил меня задуматься об этом!!! Я буду одержим этой дилеммой всю следующую неделю, когда мне нужно будет заниматься чем-то ещё

[развернуть]

treehuggingcarl 3.2 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

Как поживает твой сосед?

 ** RealRichTozier** 7.2 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

о боже. ладно, ты выиграл, чувак. Я этого не планировал, и моя команда убьёт меня, потому что я никого не предупреждал, но я не могу согласиться с «соседом». он в порядке. мы расписались на прошлой неделе

treehuggingcarl 918 очков • 6 дней назад

О боже мой

myhanissolow 1.4 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

ОМГ РЕАЛЬНО???

 ** RealRichTozier** 4.1 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

нет, я это выдумал. да, реально (одно из этого — правда)

[развернуть]

curtisbrown289 918 очков • 6 дней назад

пожалуйста объясни каким образом ты вышел замуж за чувака

 ** RealRichTozier** 8.2 тыс. очков • 6 дней назад

ну, мы любим друг друга

(ред.: вау, я и не знал, что комментарий может выиграть столько трофеев! спасибо, реддит!!! хорошая компенсация за то, что мой телефон ОТКЛЮЧИЛСЯ, как только я сошёл с самолёта. покойся с миром я)

[развернуть]

[развернуть]

[развернуть]

[развернуть]

…

…

…

…

clownfucker 876 очков • 1 день назад

Я знаю, прошли ДНИ, и я пропустил этот АМA, но я УМИРАЮ ОТ ЛЮБОПЫТСТВА u/RealRichTozier, если ты всё ещё заглядываешь в этот пост, твой сосед/муж случайно не тот же парень из поста о разводе. в интернете есть целые ТЕОРИИ ЗАГОВОРА. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!!! это выедает мне мозг

 ** RealRichTozier** 2.6 тыс. очков • 12 часов назад

лол, он убьёт меня за это, но — да

clownfucker 468 очков • 3 часа назад

вау.

***

³⁶ Сабреддит **«IAmA»** («Я — …»): сообщество, где можно задать волнующие вопросы, например, знаменитости, убийце и человеку, которому осталось жить 24 часа.

Из этого же сабреддита акроним **«АМА»** ( _Ask_ _Me_ _Anything_ ) — «можете задавать любые вопросы».

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечание автора:**  
>  Это не попало в фанфик, но вы должны знать, что Стэн тоже сидит на Реддите и они с Эдди однажды вступили в жаркий спор на сабреддите r/personalfinance. Оба вспоминают ники друг друга как «этот козёл» и считают себя заклятыми врагами.
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  Если вам интересна тема Реддита, очень советую канал на Ютубе, где размещают переводы очень интересных и волнующих обсуждений и историй 👉 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-iU28QW_832Fx_3RJ_vYPQ


End file.
